Lagrimas del Corazon
by shesshomaru102
Summary: Son oneshots de varios de mis Oc pero tambien incluye algunos personajes de otras autoras paradarles un espacio a cada una, es mi segundo debut, y solo les puedo decir una cosa no son nada felices, pero espero que les guste aveces pondré de villanos a nuestros personajes favoritos PersonajesXOc


**ohayouuuu minna saaan owo! soy yo seshy-tan de nuevo a alegrarles el día desuu owo, después de mi fic debut, ahora estoy con mi segundo debut de escritora de fanfic, y me di cuenta que soy una dramática ._. oh pero bueno, que se le va a hacer =w= ahora como estoy en un mood un tanto estresada porque quiero viajar pero, la sobre protección de mis padres no me lo permite o más bien, la ley de mi casa mis reglas me tiene dominada =_= y como no me dejan trabajar para ahorrar y poder viajar, entonces voy a usarle como un medio por el cual me puedo explayar owo así que este fic esta hecho, sin fines de lucro. los personajes usados son de sus respectivos autores como akira amano y algunas escritoras de este medio desu owo. **

**Si los personajes de amano-sama estarían en la vida real ¬w¬ habría una gran lista de desaparecidos en todas partes. ¬w¬ Bueno dejando mis fantasías y planes malvados de lado, espero que les guste mi historia desu y lamento de nuevo mis horrores de ortografía, soy pésima en ese ámbito. ._. **

**Si me ayudan con eso sería eternamente feliz gracias, bueno sin mas de que quejarme además de que no me dejan salir de la prisión llamada casa las dejo y disfruten owo**

**oh y eso lo hare con cada una de mis Oc owo! la primera victima o talves la segunta si contamos a yume o3o**

**-blablablablablabla- narración**

**_-_**_blehblehblehbleh-dialogo de personajes_

**_-miaumiaumiau-pensamientos_**

**la lluvia de un ángel**

**Tenshi no ame **

Era un cielo claro y entre las nubes se lograba ver un ángel su cabello morado se ondeaba con la brisa que surcaba por su alrededor mientras miraba su propio funeral sus ojos que algún día estuvieron llenos de alegría y de dicha se habían vaciado y ahora solo eran dos pozos azul zafiro vacios que solo miraban hacia abajo, mientras sus alas apenas y se movían como si quisieran volar pero no lo permitía al menos no aun, mientras miraba su funeral su corazón se iba rompiendo y las pocas fuerzas que tenia para verse se habían acabado cubriendo su rostro con sus manos llorando mientras abajo comenzaba a llover, una joven de cabellos ondulados que tenía el rango de jefa miraba la lluvia tomándola en sus manos volteaba a ver al cielo ahora gris besando el agua que se acumulaba en sus manos susurro triste _- amiga mía te prometo que seré lo más feliz que pueda y espero que algún día tu corazón sane de este incontrolable dolor _- soltando el agua de sus manos dejándola correr miraba de reojo a xanxus mientras hibari le tomaba de la mano y de la cintura para ayudarla a caminar la jefa a sus 20 años ya estaba casada y con su esposo esperando a su primogénita no quitaba el hecho que ella al caminar al lado de xanxus susurrara-_espero que estés feliz ahora podrás tener a alguien más femenina como tu querías no es así?_-al pasarlo solo miro a hibari apretando un poco más la mano que sostenía su esposo tratando de no llorar.

Esa joven que ahora yacía 3 metros bajo tierra si ella akihisa natsune su hermana mayor y ahora el perderla fue como perder una parte de ella cerrando los ojos y dejándose guiar por hibari acariciaba su vientre recordando los hechos que ahora la tenían en ese viaje tan triste y melancólico a la vez pensando que si la hubiera detenido ella aun estaría con ellas...-

**_Hace varios meses atrás..._**

**_...ah aun lo recuerdo_**

**_...aun no se me notaba mi embarazo..._**

**_...pero parecía qué ella ya sabía..._**

Natsune sonriendo entraba a la oficina con unos papeles su traje impecable solo con un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla dejando los papeles de la misión frente a ella y un pequeño pastel de chocolate con fresas sentándose en la silla frente a mi poniendo sus brazos en mi escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos para apoyar su rostro en sus manos y mirarme más de cerca como si me ofreciera el pastel- _jefa le traje este pastel de la última misión dicen que es muy bueno para los antojos_ -sonriendo demasiado feliz.

mirándola mientras checaba también su reporte le pregunte- porque estas tan feliz aki-kun?- ella sonrojándose levemente sonrió aun mas respondiéndome tan sencillamente como un suspiro- voy a ver a xanxus-era el rostro de una joven de 23 años enamorada-_hace 3 meses que no lo veo porque él estaba de una misión cuando el regreso yo me iba así que hoy lo podre ver_-sonriendo parecía tan llena de dicha y esa alegría qué tenia ella me contagio emocionándome también un poco contándole a ella sobre mi embarazo ella fue la primera persona a la cual le dije, ella sonrió diciéndome con una voz tan maternal que me emociono_-mikal-sama ya lo sabía se te notaba en el rostro porque crees qué te traigo todos tus antojos_-alegre acariciaba mi cabella levantándose de su lugar-_mikal-sama nos vemos hasta la próxima misión_-

Pero esa silenciosa promesa que me había profesado natsune esa misma tarde nublada de verano se había roto junto con la tormenta que comenzaba a caer ella estaba empapada corrió a mi lado abrazándome de la cintura estaba arrodillada ante mi llorando como si una niña que temía a la lluvia se escondiera en los brazos de su madre entre llantos y lamentos me hablo- uh el porqué, mikal-sama porque me hizo eso porque me engaño- esas palabras me sorprendieron y lo primero que hice fue calmar su llanto.

Al pasar de las horas en esa misma posición ella se quedo dormida entre mis brazos aun murmurando porqués al aire pidiendo a los sirvientes que hacían vigilancia la llevaron a su habitación al menos aquella que ella usaba cuando era más joven.

Para después marcar a la mansión Varia y que me respondiera el estratega Squalo pero algo extraño ocurrió, el no me contesto con sus típicos gritos, no, al contrario él lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por natsune, y yo le respondí que ahora está descansando, pero, ni lenta ni perezosa le pregunte el porqué de sus acciones y el respondió que xanxus tuvo la culpa contándome lo ocurrido ese día

- _vera mikal ella había llegado a la mansión sonriendo parecía que brillaba y ya sabes siempre está el príncipe y la rana preguntando si trae algo para ellos y ella siempre les regala las galletas de nanari preguntando por xanxus ellos dejaron de actuar normal mirándola como tratando de ver como decirle pero al mirarme le dijeron que yo sabia y si lo sabia pero no sabía que él estaba con otra mujer así que al guie hacia la habitación sonriendo me pregunto sobre Gina que como estábamos y le conteste que bien que estaba pensando en proponerle casarnos ella rio y solo me dijo que mientras la hiciera feliz y se amaran tal como éramos seriamos felices yo me avergoncé volteando a otra parte para que no se riera ella de mi pero aun así lo hizo cuando abrí la puerta y grite a mi jefe aun no lo miraba pero la risa que antes estaba con ella ahora había desaparecido y solo estaba un silencio demasiado pesado eso me obligo a voltear y lo que vimos fue doloroso para ella, el estaba con la otra mujer o intento de eso el sentado en su silla mientras esa solo estaba sobre el beso fue reciente porque aun tenían un hilo de saliva que los conectaba fue asqueroso y ese momento comenzó a llover y el trueno los ilumino el jefe idiota no tenia camisa y su mano estaba en la cintura de esa tipa no supe si fue el trueno o el corazón de ella romperse pero lo último que logre ver de ella fue una sonrisa forzada y su rostro bajo susurrando algo como __**-yo no sé qué hago aquí lo lamento yo me voy-**__ y salió corriendo con esta lluvia el jefe se enojo y saco a la tipa pero ya no ah salido_-

Estaba atenta de cada palabra seria mas y mas enojada y unas ganas de romper el teléfono fueron muchas pero quería saber más y seria solo le conteste- _no tiene derecho a enojarse y dile este mensaje de mi parte dile que no quiero verlo aquí y si se acerca yo personalmente lo mato_-el me respondió con un de acuerdo y colgamos ambos.

No se volvió a hablar de ese tema en el mes pero natsune ya no sonreía con esa chispa que tenía solo entregaba sonrisas vacías y ahora era como mi segunda mano derecha y estuvo a cargo de mi y del bebe al menos con los antojos hibari no le dijo nada porque sabía la verdad así que cuando se iba de misión sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

Dos meses antes de su muerte ella había mejorado al menos sus emociones y ya podía sonreír un poco más abiertamente todas las chicas tenían unas ganas enormes de matar a xanxus pero no se los permití aun si también tenia esas mismas ganas.

Pero, esos meses que había tenido de progreso se fueron al drenaje en una sola noche los varia tenían que reunirse con ellas y los congola para la cena anual de las familias aliadas también estaba ahí dino los arcobalenos todos natsuna se miraba hermosa, aun lo recuerdo ella sonreía tímida era un vestido strapple negro largo hasta el piso y con una abertura en ambas piernas para mostrar los zapatos plateados su gema zafiro de su llama resaltaba sus ojos esa noche su cabello suelto se vea encantadora pero un solo comentario de el desato la furia de ella xanxus mirándola reía levemente con burla- _así debiste haberte vestido como una mujer no como un hombre pero que digo después de todo regresaras a ser ese intento de chico basura _-

natsune se enfado apretando sus puños se quito los zapatos mirándolo con una furia camino hacia él y le dio un certero puño en la cara y ese día le importo muy poco su apariencia de ruda y lloro como al chica que era en verdad lloro mirándolo solo logro decirle- _entonces yo no soy esa chica yo me enamore de ti tal como eras y yo creí que así como era también te habías enamorado pero veo que no así que solo una cosa te digo uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_-

Después de ese día ella de nuevo entro en la depresión pero, ahora no se encerraba ahora era seria fría entrenaba a todos nuestros subordinados e iba a todas las misiones que llegaban a mis manos pero en cada misión ella siempre me trajo un postre para mí pero esa misión yo sabía que era una misión suicida pero ella quería ir aun con mi mal presentimiento la deje irse, ignore completamente mi sexto sentido y esa misión fue la última que tuvo.

A pesar de haber muerto ella trajo consigo un último postre un pequeño pastel en forma de un ángel pequeño mirando hacia el cielo extendiendo un corazón y una pequeña carta atada a él en al cual solo decía unas pocas palabras que apenas parecía una carta que decían- **_mikal-sama si estás leyendo esto tal vez yo ya eh muerto y te entregaron mis tontos subordinados mi regalo de esta misión espero que este completo este ángel , porque esto para mí fue lo que representaste en esos momentos oscuros y que ahora lo que seré para ti y para tu pequeña quiero que seas muy feliz y vivas tu vida al máximo no llores por mí mikal-sama sonríe por el futuro que te espera y una cosa más se que esa pequeña tendrá el carácter del carnívoro así que siempre dale un postre de mi parte si? mi pequeña hermanita? gracias y esto no es un adiós sino un hasta luego sayonara-_** al leer esa carta solo llore y caí de rodillas frente al ataúd en el cual ahora ella estaba llore como nunca antes en mi vida lo había hecho toda esa semana nosotras teníamos unas ganas de declarar la guerra a sola una persona pero supimos que no valía la pena y menos manchar al memoria de ella.

solo oí a hibari hablarme que ya habíamos llegado abrí los ojos y cuando salí de la limosina ahí estaba ella sonriendo su mirada cristalina y brillante me miraba dándome la bienvenida y frente a mis ojos extendió sus alas y voló hacia el cielo y ya no la eh vuelto a ver

-_y así es como tenemos a ese ángel de la lluvia mi pequeña natsu-chan_-sonriendo arrullando a la bebe que dormía en mis brazos


End file.
